nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan 240SX (S13)
The Nissan 240SX (S13) (known as Nissan 180SX in Japan and Nissan 200SX in Europe) is a two-door coupe manufactured by Nissan from 1989 to 1994. The Nissan 240SX is based on the Nissan S platform and was available with either a single over-head and dual over-head cam inline-four KA engine. 'Need for Speed: Underground' The Nissan 240SX is unlocked upon completing Underground Mode challenge 33. The Nissan 240SX has a decent acceleration, moderate handling and a considerably high top speed. It is suitable during the earlier to the middle progress of the career mode, though it should be swapped in the later stage of the game, as it tends to lack power compared to the later unlocked high-performance vehicles. 'Need for Speed: Underground 2' The Nissan 240SX appears as an unlocked car in Need for Speed: Underground 2. It is a good choice as a starter car, thanks to its impressive stock performance, especially due to its top speed, which is the highest among the other Stage 1 cars. The Nissan 240SX can also compete with other rear-wheel drive cars like the Nissan 350Z, as it is capable of reaching a high top speed and high-speed cornering. However, the 240SX may accelerate slower than cars with a stronger engine too. The Nissan 240SX can remain competitive throughout career mode, if the player regularly applies upgrades to it. It is best utilised in every Circuit and Sprint event, which makes it possible for the car to reach its top speed. Street X and Drift may be suitable for the car as well. 'Need for Speed: Underground Rivals' The Nissan 240SX is purchaseable for $30,000 in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The Nissan 240SX only appears in the Collector's Edition release of Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tier 1 classed car. It is purchaseable for $20,000 and is unlocked upon completing every Checkpoint Race of the Collector's Edition Challenges. The Nissan 240SX features the best handling within its tier and is possibly the fastest car of its class. It can easily outperform every Tier 1 Mazda, because of having a better acceleration. The Lexus IS 300 beats it in this field, although it is not purchaseable in career mode. Players can use the Nissan 240SX in every Tier 1 race event effectively and might find it even more useful in Canyon races. If the player has chosen the Mazda RX-8 as their starter, they can use the Nissan 240SX to defeat Kenji in his first races. 'Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City' The 240SX (S13) appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Nissan 240SX appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as an unlocked Tier 1 car with a price tag of $15,000. The Nissan 240SX is stable in corners given its rear-wheel drive. Within its tier, the Nissan 240SX performs averagely. However, its acceleration and top speed are lacking compared to cars from higher tiers. Upgrades are necessary to make it more competitive. Despite being a slow car in terms of acceleration and top speed, the Nissan 240SX can be used as a fast Drag car, that is capable of achieving a Quater Mile time of under 8 seconds, if it is upgraded with the best parts in the game. Otherwise it is a good car for Grip and Drift. In the start of the career mode, the player is given a pre-tuned Nissan 240SX to complete a 3-lap Grip race event. The player can keep the car after winning the race. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Nissan 240SX appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as Tier 4 car with a price tag of $20,000. It will be available for purchase, once the player has reached Wheelman Level 2.5. The player receives a modified Nissan 240SX for free during the beginning of the career mode and may keep it in the garage. It is one of the slowest accelerating Tier 4 cars in the game and is only capable of reaching a top speed of 180 mph (291 kmh). Similar to its last appearance in Need for Speed: ProStreet, the car's strenghts lies in its handling and requires upgrades to become better. The Nissan 240SX is best used in difficult race tracks with few straight roads, so that it becomes difficult to be overtaken by cars with better acceleration. 'Shift Series' The Nissan 240SX appears in Need for Speed: Shift as an unlocked Tier 1 car with a price tag of $18,000. It is featured with a Car Rating of 1.30 and is incapable of a Works upgrade. The Nissan 240SX reappears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Retro Road car with a price tag of $5,000. It is featured with a D 70 performance rating and 2.82 handling rating. The player receives a Drift Alliance 240SX in Shift 2: Unleashed to practice drifting before entering the first drift events. It can be kept after completing them. The previous performance traits of the Nissan 240SX were generally unaltered taken over by the Shift series. Even though its stock performance may not be as good as other cars within its tier, it is convenient as a tuning project car, as the car is quite cheap. The Nissan 240SX is best used in drift events. The 240SX can receive the engine of the Nissan Silvia (S15) in Shift 2: Unleashed, which can improve its drifting capabilities. However, it can also affect its racing capabilities negatively. 'Need for Speed: World' The Nissan 240SX was added during Closed Beta 4 on April 30th, 2010 into the car dealer in Need for Speed: World. It appeared as a Tier 1 vehicle. Since August 22nd, 2012, the 240SX has been an 'E' Class vehicle. The standard version of the 240SX costs and has an overall rating of 229. It is also possible to purchase the vehicle with pre-installed Amerikon Speedsystems race tuned parts. This version costs and has an overall rating of 371. With stock performance, the 240SX has the lowest top speed (118 mph/190km/h) in the game, a mediocre acceleration and a weak nitrous boost. However, the car is featured with the same handling as seen on the Nissan 200SX (S14) and Nissan Silvia (S15). The 240SX is a useful starter car and capable of becoming a competitive C Class or even B Class car. It has a worse top speed than the S14 and S15, but is very similar to these cars apart from that. 'Special Variants' The 240SX can be rented in a "Coil" variant, which has a few upgrades and aftermarket parts as standard. It can be rented for one day at the cost of . On November 14th, 2012, a "Zero-Yon" Drag variant was added to the game. It replaces the black Gromlen upgraded 240SX and reuses its parts with the addition of two-star rated skill mods including unique Drag mods and aftermarket parts. It appears as a Class C vehicle with an 438 overall rating and a price tag of . The Japanese name of the car means quarter mile in English. Trivia *The storyline character Dirt is mentioned in Need for Speed: Underground driving a Nissan 240SX. It is never shown in the game nor is it unlockable for the player. *In Need for Speed: ProStreet, a special 240SX can be selected in the Race Day mode for drift. *The Nissan 240SX is available as a Diecast car with a Speedhunters theme in Need for Speed: Undercover. Players have to enter @/;#/+ in the cheat codes menu. Gallery nfs underground nissan 240sx.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground NFSU2Nissan240SXStock.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 NFSURS13.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground Rivals NFSCNissan240SXStock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon NFSCNissan240SXBonus.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Bonus) NFSCOtCS13.jpg|Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City NFSPSNissan240SXS13.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet NFSPSNissan240SXS13BonusDrift.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Drift) NFSPSNissan240SXS13RyanCopper.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Ryan Cooper's) NFSUNNissan240SXS13Stock.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover File:Nissan_240sx001.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Player's) NFSUNNissan240SXS13DieCast.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Die-cast) 240sx in nfs shift.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift NissanS13Standard.jpeg|Need for Speed: World NissanS13Coil.jpeg|Need for Speed: World ("Coil") NFSWNissan240SXZYD.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Zero-Yon" Drag) NFSS2US13.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed NFSS2UWorksS13.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) Shift_2_unleashed_240sx_drift_alliance.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Drift Alliance) Sounds Category:Cars Category:Nissan Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Collector's Edition Cars (Carbon) Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Diecast cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Rental Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Japanese Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:I4 powered Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City